1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns dental pliers, in particular extraction pliers.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Pliers in general, and dental pliers in particular, such as extraction pliers, are comprised of two pliers parts, which respectively include one jaw and one lever arm. The pliers parts are connected pivotably with each other via a linkage, also referred to as a bolt or pivot pin. The jaws of the pliers form the pliers mouth, while the lever arms form the pliers grip. In the known pliers the linkage is a flush linkage, in which the two pliers parts are laid on top of each other and connected, or a sandwiched linkage, in which the one pliers part is introduced into a recess machined into the other pliers part and connected therewith, or as an insertion linkage, in which the one pliers parts is introduced through an opening in the other pliers part. The two pliers parts are riveted to each other at the pivot axes, so that the two pliers parts are inseparatably connected to each other. It is likewise known to connect the two pliers parts using a screw located in the pivot axes. In this case a separation of the pliers parts is possible, which is advantageous in particular for cleaning, disinfection and, in certain cases, sterilization. The disassembly of the pliers is however laborious and time consuming.